This Little Kitty
by KittyBatman
Summary: Inspired by the JLU episode: This Little Piggy. What would happen if Circe didn't turn Diana into a pig, but targeted Batman instead? BMWW
1. The Transformation

**This Little Kitty**

**Introduction: What would happen if Circe transformed Batman instead of Diana? What would happen if he was turned into an animal that would humiliate him? And most importantly: What would Diana do? This idea popped into my head half way through the story Amazon Fables, and being the way I am, I just had to write it. To see WHY Batman was turned into this specific animal, go read my profile. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Transformation**

The night was quiet, well, not entirely, but it was quiet compared to most nights. The nightlife was no surprise to Batman; he was very much used to it. He was used to the lights that painted the streets with their bright lights, he was used to the buildings being brightened by signs of neon colours, and he was used to people being completely unaware of the night's dangers. Wonder Woman on the other hand wasn't.

Batman and Wonder Woman were aloft on a building that was darker than it appeared. It had gargoyle heads covering its edges, and slight ledges protruding from the back of them. Wonder Woman let out a loud sigh, which Batman heard. He decided to break the silence of their presence, as he knew she was an impatient person.

"Patience Princess." Batman said in an assuring voice. "Intergang moves in mysterious ways."

"Tell me about it. What use could they possibly have for the Rosetta stone?" Wonder Woman asked in a confused, impatient tone while sitting down. She never got used to Batman's patient technique of waiting and waiting.

"We'll find out soon enough, and in the mean time…" Batman began while trailing off.

"I know. Patience." Wonder Woman sighed while turning away to study the life below them.

She really liked Batman, and found that he was the only man who was truly intriguing; even for her. Unfortunately for her, he was used to women thinking about him like that, and treated it all just the same. A couple exiting the Iceberg Lounge, which was a Lounge owned by the notorious Penguin, caught her eye. They looked like they were having a swell time, and kissed as they entered a car. Another couple was cuddling as they walked.

"Don't you ever wish you were down there?" She couldn't resist asking. Batman turned away.

"I'm down there ALL I need to be." He clarified in a flat tone.

"Yes, but it's just a job to you." Wonder Woman sighed with slight impatience. "Maybe… maybe with someone special." She looked at him while pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

She noticed that he looked sad at this remark; like he was hiding something.

"No." Wonder Woman smirked. "No dating for the Batman. It might cut into your brooding time."

Batman turned towards her and no longer looked sad, but now looked stern; he looked like he was acting like the father she never had.

"One: Dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two: You're a Princess from a society of immortal warriors, and I'm a rich kid with issues. LOTS of issues. And three: If my enemies knew I was dating someone special, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to me, through her."

At this explanation, Wonder Woman casually crushed a gargoyle's head in her hands.

"Next." She stated simply. All of those reasons were completely null with her, and she just proved it.

Batman looked at her for a few moments with a slightly gaping mouth; he couldn't think of anything else. At an appropriate timing that Batman thanked god for, a security alarm started to ring.

"There!" Batman yelled while using his grapple-hook to latch onto a building and fly over to.

"Saved by the bell." Diana smirked. She had full intentions of bringing this subject up later. Trapping Batman in corners was too fun.

Diana flew down to follow, and they both confronted a regular burglar who was in an all black suit; it was a female who appeared to be trying to break open a door with a crowbar. Batman threw a batarang at the security alarm to silence it, which startled the burglar.

"Just a common thief." Wonder Woman stated in bewilderment. "What happened to Intergang?"

"J'onn must have gotten a bad tip." Batman spoke without any tone of surprise. "It happens. I'll take the crowbar." Batman said while holding out his hand.

"Whatever you say." A charming feminine voice that was rather surprising spoke from the thief. She threw the crowbar and it immediately turned into a snake. Batman narrowly dodged it in shock and looked back at her as she spoke again.

"That trick always went over big in Egypt." She smirked.

She raised her arms, and Circe the evil sorceress was revealed. She walked out of the shadows so that Diana specifically, could see her.

"Circe!" Diana cried. "Be careful! She's—"

"Yeah. I read the Odyssey!" Batman said while throwing two batarangs at her. She casually raised her left arm and turned them into doves and allowed them to fly away. She placed a finger under her chin while holding one of the feathers that dropped off one of the doves and looked at the two mockingly.

"That it for you?" She jeered.

"What are you doing here witch?" Diana demanded in a chilling voice. "You were banished!"

"They needed more space down below so they paroled me. Of course I had to promise to leave your mommy dearest alone before they let me out." She said while shedding some light on the situation.

"Mother sent her to the pits of Tartarus. Circe had a _nasty _habit of turning innocent people into animals." Wonder Woman explained with hatred in her voice.

"I'm real good at it too." Circe leered.

"So I've read!" Batman said impatiently. He didn't like how Diana was explaining all this unnecessary information when they should be attacking. "Let's not give her another chance!"

The two started running forth, but Circe just casually raised her hand and created some kind of telekinetic energy that sent the two flying into a wall. Batman stood up while Wonder Woman was a little dazed, and ran towards her. A giant stone hand flew out of the wall and grabbed him.

It started squeezing him tightly as Circe walked over, and the hand propelled forwards as well.

"Now isn't this interesting?" She mocked while gently grabbing his chin and pulling his face forwards. "I was thinking of harming Diana, since nothing was said about harming her, but this is sooo much better!"

She turned to Diana who slowly got up.

"Circe, don't!" Diana pleaded with anger in her voice. Circe smirked at this.

"I can hurt the dear Princess by changing her boyfriend! His dignity will be lost forever, and you'll never want him around again!" Circe grinned.

She aimed her other hand at his head, and light emitted from her fingers. Wonder Woman gasped in shock as Batman started to transform, and the hand let go. And with that, Circe disappeared, leaving Wonder Woman to look at Batman's new form in astonishment.

**Review please! :)**


	2. Zatanna

**Chapter 2: Zatanna**

3 boxes were placed in a neat line, and they were yellow with red edges and red diamonds on each of their sides. One box was small with a man's head on the floor of it inside, the one in the middle was of large size and contained his legs, and the last box was a medium size and contained his upper body.

"My poor assistant. He's fallen all to pieces." Zatanna said while showing her arm to the box to make sure the audience was paying attention. It became clear that it was one of her famous magic shows.

She then started closing the lids that were raised to show the body parts, and spoke again.

"Let's see if I can help him pull himself together." She finished while closing the last lid. She proceeded to stack the boxes on top of each other so that it was large on the bottom, medium in the middle, and small on the top.

She waved her magic wand downwards and then lifted it back up. She opened the lid of the small box to see her assistant's feet sticking out.

"Oops." She said innocently while covering her lips. This little line gained some giggles from the audience.

She waved her wand once more which made the medium and large box lids to open simultaneously. This showed that the assistant was doing a hand-stand inside, and he walked out on his hands and climbed back onto his feet. A lot of "oohs," and "aws" were heard from the audience in reaction.

The assistant bowed which encouraged Zatanna's audience to start clapping in awe and approval. Some people were whistling and crying out while they clapped; Zatanna sure was a great magician. As the assistant pushed the boxes away to be off-stage, Zatanna spoke while bowing slightly.

"Thank you. You've been a wonderful audience!" Zatanna said in gratitude. "And for my final illusion, I'd like to pull a rabbit out of my hat." She said while taking her hat off and flipping it upside-down.

Everyone stared at her expectantly as they waited for what she was about to do. After a small moment, Zatanna spoke up.

"Trust me. It isn't as easy as everybody thinks." She said with a playful smirk while hovering her hand over the top of the hat. "C'mon Bugs! Where are you?" She said while rummaging around in there.

Everybody screamed and gasped in shock as a very large hand descended from the ceiling; some people even climbed out of their seats. It picked up a chubby, middle-aged man and disappeared into the ceiling once more. Everybody looked up in fright; hoping that it wouldn't come down again.

Zatanna then pulled a much, MUCH smaller version of the man out of her hat, and looked at him playfully.

"Well! You're not as furry, but you're just as cute." Zatanna smiled while putting her hat back on.

She put the man on the ground and started waving her wand.

"Kcab ot lamron!" She spoke while waving her wand; pink energy shot out in a sparkly fashion and the man grew back to normal size.

She stretched her hand out to show the audience that he was back to normal and they responded with amazed shock. They loved the show so much that roses were being thrown her way, and some people stood up to clap. They thought that her magic was so unexplainably incredible. She bowed while taking her hat off and the curtains closed.

***

Zatanna was in her back dressing room, where she was still wearing her leggings, but not the costume. She wore a gentle, calm, purple robe with white lining and edges. She was looking in the mirror while dabbing away at her face gently and then watched her performance in her crystal ball while drinking a cup of tea.

The crystal ball performance showed her putting her assistant in a closet, which looked like the boxes that were used for the act we saw, closing the door, and spinning it around. She then waved her wand and opened the door to reveal a completely different female assistant instead of male.

"Hm. A little slow on the switch." She noted. "Got to watch that."

She turned to see a shadow of Wonder Woman. Zatanna's eyes widened slightly as she turned to see her.

"That's incredible." Diana said in amazement. "Was it an illusion or real magic?"

"Oh, it was real magic." Zatanna said while standing up. "Usually I play it straight, but for the big closure, I add a little dazzle." She said while blue, sparkly magic radiated from her finger-tips. "But that's far from the point." She said while pulling a chair up to where she intended to sit by waving her hand. "What have you been up to Diana?"

"Well actually, that's why I came." Diana said a little nervously. "Bruce is in trouble."

"Trouble?" Zatanna inquired in disbelief. "What kind of trouble?"

"Well…" Diana said while trying to suppress a grin.

***

The two walked out into the alley way, and Diana stopped in her tracks.

"Bruce told me about you, and I figured you two were good friends." Diana said while shrugging. "Bruce! You can stop hiding now!"

A low growling was heard that made Zatanna jump. From the shadows two vivid, blue eyes were seen that practically glowed. They were very big and were rather creepy looking.

"Bruce." Diana growled. "I know it's embarrassing but you come here right now!"

The eyes just tilted slightly as if the creature was cocking its head, and then it would have appeared to have begrudgingly walked out. It was a cat which surprised Zatanna. Circe turned Bruce into a _cat? _That must have been embarrassing. It was very skinny and slender which made it look like it had been starved, and its eyes took up a lot of its head.

The ears were very large and spread back to resemble when a cat was feeling aggressive. Diana calculated that the cat's ears were going to be like that the whole time that Batman was a cat. Its mangy, little body was black, and its cheeks, underbelly and paws were a dark grey. Its tail was long and thrashing around wildly. What made him adorable though was his little, pink nose. Its shoulders were also sticking up a lot making it look like it was slouching.

"THAT'S Bruce?" Zatanna gawked in surprise.

"Yeah, Circe turned him into a cat." Wonder Woman giggled slightly. She picked the cat up and it made a low noise as if it was regretting every moment.

"Well, I haven't seen him in a long time." Zatanna said while scratching behind its ears. The cat didn't react what so ever. "Yep. It's definitely Batman. He's not purring, and cats love being scratched behind their ears."

The two giggled which caused the cat to start thrashing about angrily in Diana's grip.

"Calm down Bruce!" Diana said in a firm tone.

"So it was Circe huh?" Zatanna said thoughtfully. "Yeah, it was all over the mystic Ethernet that she made parole. I'll see what I can do." She said with uncertainty.

***

Batcat was sitting in the middle of the floor in a brooding fashion; his shoulders were raised, his head was slumped, and the cat looked REALLY annoyed. Some of Zatanna's magic energy sparkled over him, as she spoke. (**Sentences for backwards talk are in normal order, but the words are backwards.**)

"lleps eb nekorb." Zatanna said slowly. Batcat just turned its head and its eyes narrowed as if he was saying, "as if!"

She waved the wand again, and nothing happened.

"EcurB, emoceb namuh!" Zatanna said with determination. The cat just looked at her like she was an idiot and gave her a look that was very similar to the Batglare. "Not going to be patient are you?"

The cat growled and lay down on its stomach while its head slouched on the floor.

"Well. I've given it my best shots." Zatanna sighed. "I guess my powers run a distant second to those of a goddess."

While Zatanna said this, Diana scooped up the cat, much to its surprise, and started rubbing its belly. The cat didn't look like it wanted to enjoy the belly rub, but it very much did. Its eyes closed and one of its back legs started kicking repeatedly causing Zatanna to look over with a smirk.

"He's going to hate you for that." She grinned. Wonder Woman looked over and shrugged. "We could call in one of the other League magicians." Zatanna continued more seriously. "Dr. Fate maybe."

"No!" Diana said a little too quickly. Zatanna flinched slightly at her abrupt answer. "I mean… let's just keep this between us."

"But why? If there's a chance to help, Diana, shouldn't we tell everyone in the—oh!" Zatanna paused as if she couldn't believe it. "Wait, wait. You and him… are you two—"

"I wish." Diana sighed while putting the cat back down on the floor. Its eyes widened slightly at this.

"Oh, he's too stubborn eh?" Zatanna smirked sympathetically while narrowing her eyes at the cat.

"Yeah." Diana blushed slightly while looking at him too.

"But there's something going on between you two and that's what counts." Zatanna shrugged.

"Maybe there was…" Diana said with a tinge of hope.

"Don't worry Diana." Zatanna said sympathetically while placing her hand on Diana's shoulder. "I'll find a way out of this for him and you."

Zatanna then proceeded to walk over to her crystal ball and gaze into.

"But I think only Circe can turn our skinny friend here back into Batman, and lord only knows where she is right now…"

**Stay tuned…. **


	3. The Quest for the Cure

**Chapter 3: The Quest for the Cure**

**Just to let you know, I wasn't able to figure out how to spell some of the magic objects mentioned, so I made my own spelling. Just thought I'd let you know. :)**

At the amphitheatre, a performance was going on. 6 men in formal tuxedos were lined up on both sides while resting on one knee. It was stationed so 3 were on the right and 3 were on the left. In the middle of them, there was a silhouette of a woman standing on a higher ledge. Jazzy music was playing in the background. It was revealed to be Circe, who was wearing a beautiful red, strapless dress with a long slit down the middle to show her legs. She also wore matching red high-heel shoes, and sparkling, red gloves that were just below the shoulders.

"Gotta get your old tuxedo pressed." Circe began while walking down the aisle and pointing around. "Gotta sew a button on your vest, 'cause tonight you've got to look your best. Lulu's back in town!"

As she said the last line, the men started sliding past her, and she began to fall backwards so that a man could catch her.

"Gotta get a half a buck somewhere!" She sang while the man gently tossed her towards another guy who caught her. She ran her hand against his hair as she said her next line. "Gotta shine your shoes and slick your hair."

As she sang the line that came right after that she started pulling a vine of roses that came out of seemingly nowhere from the guy's shirt collar.

"Gotta get this guy a boutonniere. Lulu's back in town!" As she sang the last sentence, the roses flew by her hair as she flipped it over her shoulder and looked at the audience in a ¾ view, making it look like she was advertising for a shampoo commercial.

"You can tell the mailman not to call. You ain't coming home until the fall. And you might not get back home at all… Lulu's back in TOWN!" She sang the last word with a long, loud drag and ended her song.

At the end she made a giggling noise as if she was so pleased with herself.

***

Meanwhile, back with our heroes at a magic store.

"C'mon Sid! Are you going to sell me the Chimera Scale or not?" Zatanna asked impatiently.

"You know the rules." The old man behind the counter began rather firmly. "The elements of magic always come at a price, and I don't take cash or plastic."

"So what do you want?" Zatanna asked in exasperation.

The sound of rather loud meowing was heard and everybody turned to look at the irritated looking cat sitting on the floor.

"Hey! Is that thing trouble?" Sid asked in irritation. He didn't seem like an animal person.

The cat started rummaging in a box and pulled out some blue cloth with its mouth; because the cat was small it got tangled in the cloth immediately and started rolling all over the floor trying to get out.

"Um… I'll take care of him." Diana said a little shyly and walked over to help the cat get untangled.

"Now, about that final ingredient I need for my locator spell…" Zatanna continued. Sid paused for a while before speaking.

"It's all yours for one silver good one fael. Mitching Dynasty if you please." He said flatly. Zatanna's eyes bulged in shock.

"What?! That is robbery!" Zatanna growled. She looked at Diana from the corner of her eye to see her tickling the cat's belly with a feather. It looked like it hated every moment, but enjoyed it never the less.

"What robbery? I'm giving it to you at cost." The man said as if he saw no flaws in his logic.

"It's a total rip! I could conjure it up for _nothing_." Zatanna said with a fiery tone.

"Try it." He dared. "Chimera Scale is almost impossible to get, by magic or not. I'm this dimension's only supplier." He said while placing his hand on his chest as if Zatanna wasn't able to tell who was the one selling the stuff.

"Ok. You win." Zatanna sighed. She opened the palm of her hand. "esrup raeppa." A small purse appeared in her hand and she pulled out a silver coin that was rather large with a hole in the middle for him to take. She placed it in his hand.

"Thank you." He said in a slightly thankful tone while looking at it.

Diana smiled at the fact that everything was going ok, and put the cat down. It cocked its head at her as if it didn't know what she was doing and then its eyes widened as she put a rope around its neck and tied it so it was secure. It hissed slightly at her as if it was betrayed.

"Don't worry Bruce. We'll be done here soon." She said while rubbing its head. The cat closed its mouth and moved its head up and down slightly as if it was nodding, but it was probably itchy from the rope. She smirked while walking over to Zatanna and Sid as she saw the cat scratching its neck with its foot.

They surrounded a table as Zatanna and Sid put bizarre ingredients down on it. Zatanna stretched her finger out and a blue flame lit on the candles in the middle causing them to light up with regular fire.

"I call upon the spirits of Earth and Air to reveal our enemy and make her whereabouts known." She then paused and looked at Diana. "This invocation works better frontwards than backwards."

"Whatever you need to do." Diana nodded.

Blue light started shooting out and surrounded the gathering at the table. Streaks of blue spun around them at rapid speeds while Batcat watched on intently. Batcat's eyes widened and he started biting on his rope and digging his front claws into it.

"Circe! Show yourself!" Zatanna commanded. Blue flames erupted from the entire table and to the ceiling. It then exploded causing poofs of blue smoke to appear. Zatanna got rid of them by waving them away with her hat.

They looked down at the table to see nothing there. Diana gasped in shock and looked at Zatanna and Sid in worry.

"Well that was a lot of nothing." Zatanna growled angrily.

"Circe's pretty powerful. If she doesn't want to be found, then there's not much anyone can do." Sid explained as if he knew this was going to be the result.

"Then what was the point of all this?!" Zatanna sighed angrily. "Give me my coin back!"

"Sorry kid." Sid said snootily. "No refunds." He added with a smirk.

"You slimy little—" Zatanna began.

Diana looked towards the door and flinched in shock to see that Batcat was gone, the rope was chewed through, and the door was open.

"Zatanna! He's gone!" Diana exclaimed in worry while pointing to the door.

They both ran out immediately, but Zatanna stopped in the doorway and looked at Sid who was pleased with himself and his new coin.

"Dnufer." Zatanna growled while holding out her hand. The coin disappeared and appeared in her fingers.

"Hey!" Sid said in an upset tone.

Wonder Woman sighed at their bickering and pulled Zatanna away.

***

In a dark clearing, Zatanna was sitting on a park bench while massaging her sore feet, and Wonder Woman was standing on look out.

"Well that's it. We've searched everywhere. From alley ways to fishing harbours." Zatanna sighed.

"Obviously not." Diana said a little strictly. "I won't rest until I find him."

"Hey no need to get snippy!" Zatanna retorted. "We're both trying really hard here—"

B'Wanna Beast dropped from seemingly nowhere and landed on the park bench Zatanna was sitting on.

"Yo Diana!" He grinned. Zatanna cried out in a startled tone and backed up into Diana.

"Don't worry." Diana said reassuringly. "He's in the Justice League."

"B'Wanna Beast." He said while shaking Zatanna's hand and looking down a little lower then he needed to. "How ya doing?"

"My legs are fine." Zatanna hissed while removing her hand. "As is the rest of me. Up here?" She said while pointing to her face.

"Whoa! She's got the fire of the cheetah of in her!" He said while making himself appear taller. He then made a very low growling voice and smirked at her. Zatanna looked at Diana in dismay.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Apart from being an expert tracker. He can communicate with animals; I called him in to help search." Diana shrugged while suppressing a grin.

She walked over to B'Wanna Beast and crossed her arms while talking to him.

"We're looking for a lost cat." Wonder Woman began. "Black and dark-grey, weighs about 8 pounds, very slim, kind of mangy, and has big, blue eyes. Used to be Batman."

"The Bat?" B'Wanna Beast said in surprise. "That's interesting. I'll yank in some of the other guys."

"Let's keep the circle small." Diana said while making a circle motion with her finger. "_Very _small."

B'Wanna Beast winked, made a clicking noise with his tongue, pointed at Wonder Woman and ran off to look for the missing cat.

***

Batcat was exploring an alley way; his eyes widened at the sight of a trash can and he jumped on top and started sniffing around its edges. He licked his tiny mouth with his tiny tongue and jumped off it while kicking it with his back-legs causing it to tumble over and the trash to spill out.

Batcat's tail thrashed about wildly as he rummaged through the sprawled trash; he dragged out just what he was looking for: fish-bones. Batcat looked at his prize in victory, rolled onto his back and used his two paws to grip the bones as he gnawed on them.

He then looked upwards to see a nearby trash truck going through the alley to scoop up the trash. Batcat, with perfect reflexes, leapt out of the way and charged out into the open street. His eyes widened at the sight of B'Wanna Beast on a nearby pole. Batcat ran right by him which caused the wild man to notice.

"Yo! Batcat!" B'Wanna Beast yelled as he leapt off the pole and chased the cat in high pursuit.

Batcat was clever however, and because of his colouration, he blended in with the shadows. Unfortunately for the cat, B'Wanna Beast could still see him.

"Yo Diana. I got a fix on your man!" B'Wanna Beast grinned to himself as the cat came close to his clutches.

**Don't worry. There will be more Batcat… but will he be caught? Stay tuned, and thanks for your reviews! :D**


	4. Journey of the Batcat

**Chapter 4: Journey of the Batcat**

**This chapter focuses primarily on the adventures of Batcat. How will our favourite feline fare without the company of Zatanna and Diana? Also, I've been getting comments about Catwoman appearing. I didn't think of that and thought that was a cool idea, so I put her in there for a little cameo. :)**

Batcat did NOT like the fact that he was being followed; nor did he like the fact that he was being followed by an excellent Justice League tracker. Batcat performed a mad dash into another alley way, curving to the side whenever B'Wanna Beast attempted to catch him.

"Hold still!" B'Wanna Beast growled. At the moment he was actually speaking the cat's language. The cat just looked at him funny, and jumped onto a nearby garbage dumpster and attempted to jump on the roof above.

Batcat grabbed onto a gutter connected to the roof's edge and struggled to climb upwards. His little legs were dangling down just low enough for B'Wanna Beast to grab them.

"Gotcha Kitty!" B'Wanna Beast grinned. The cat hissed and drew its claws out of its back feet causing them to dig right into B'Wanna Beast's skin. "OW!"

Batcat then swung his back feet onto the gutter pipe and managed to narrowly climb up onto the roof. B'Wanna Beast recoiled from the pain and jumped onto the roof a lot easier than Batcat could muster. He leapt in front of the cat and spread his arms out.

"Gotcha Kitty! Say goodnight!" B'Wanna Beast grinned while pouncing downwards towards the cat. The cat dodged, but its tail was grabbed. "You can't escape! Why are you running anyway? Don't you want to turn back to normal?"

Batcat dug his claws into the roof concrete, but the concrete was too thick for Batcat to cling onto and he was only dragged by B'Wanna Beast. The cat growled and retracted his claws out of his back toes again, causing B'Wanna Beast to almost let go. That's when the hero was kicked in the face out of the random. He let go of the cat and fell backwards.

"What the--?!" B'Wanna Beast growled. He looked upwards to see a woman in a tight-fitted outfit glare down at him. His eyes then widened to realize that the cat had dashed past him.

"What do you want with that cat?" She hissed. B'Wanna Beast recognized her instantly; it was Catwoman!

"No lady! You don't understand! That cat is—"

He was interrupted by Catwoman scratching his face and then pushing him off the roof. He hung onto the ledge in fear and then looked at her in astonishment.

"Lady you can't be serious!" B'Wanna Beast roared.

"I hate your kind." Catwoman hissed while cramming her foot onto his knuckles. "Chasing innocent animals. You should become extinct!"

She pressed her foot harder and when she felt his fingers weaken, she kicked him off. B'Wanna Beast landed on his feet and looked up at her as she ran away.

"You don't even know why I wanted the cat!" B'Wanna Beast yelled in anger.

***

Batcat recognized his savior; it was Catwoman, one of his old foes and enduring love interests. Batcat being a cat however at the moment didn't really care. He dashed along the rooftops at a powerful speed and performed a small back-flip off of the roof and onto a nearby dumpster. The cat's little mouth opened to exhale and pant out of exhaustion and then it lay on its back to rest.

As one may expect, someone came at the wrong place at the wrong time and saw Batcat. Batcat studied them carefully as he hobbled back onto his paws to see who it was; it was revealed to be some tough looking fellow with a dog. The dog looked fierce and had a hunk of juicy meat hanging out of its mouth. The tough person had rough stubble on their chin, wore a bandanna and wore "gangster" clothes. The person's mouth curled into a cruel smile and he looked down at the dog.

"Hey Mojo." The person said in a whiny voice. The person was probably in their 20s. "Look. Some tasty prey."

Drool spilled out of the corners of the dog's mouth. Batcat still retaining some of his human qualities was not afraid and instead of running for safety like most cats, stood his ground and started glaring.

"Stupid cat." The person grinned cruelly. "It won't run. You'll have to convince it. Mojo? Kill it."

Mojo ran towards Batcat without hesitation, but went stumbling onto the ground when Batcat leapt out of the way. Mojo in anger turned immediately and jumped for the cat, but Batcat was too quick, and jumped up onto the dog's back. The dog started turning around and bucking his legs in an effort to get Batcat off, but Batcat only dug his claws into the skin and fur that coated the dog's back. It growled and barked in protest and then turned his head to bite the cat's neck.

Batcat reacted by retracting his claws and scratching the dog's neck. The dog whimpered and finally managed to buck the cat off. Batcat hissed ferociously and charged for the dog, but that's when the scruff of his neck was grabbed by Mojo's master. The human looked very angry and lifted the cat upwards so that he was dangling above Mojo's head.

"You causin' trouble for my mutt." The man growled. "You should have run beast. Here Mojo, here's a snack…"

Batcat started struggling and thrashing about angrily but the owner's grip was too powerful. Batcat was lowered to Mojo's mouth, and Batcat just barely dodged his tail being devoured by thrashing it to the side. Batcat twisted and scratched the boy's hand, causing him to yelp in pain. Batcat then jumped on the dog's head, forcing its mouth shut and running down its back and past it.

"That darn cat!" The human hissed.

***

Batcat was walking slowly down the street and saw a newspaper stand. He cocked his head curiously and walked over; the owner seemed like a jolly fellow and didn't mind the cat standing around. Batcat looked at a newspaper headline that read: JOKER ESCAPES ARKHAM. Batcat's eyes widened, and he reacted by angrily hissing, although he wasn't fully sure why.

He left the newspaper stand and continued exploring around.

***

"Ow…" B'Wanna Beast growled while standing up and rubbing his neck. "Er... Diana?"

"What is it?" Diana asked firmly.

"I may have jumped the gun when I said I found the cat." B'Wanna Beast groaned.

"Keep looking!" Diana pressed on. She turned towards Zatanna as they continued walking. "Zatanna and I are going after Circe.

"How? The locator spell didn't work." Zatanna said in confusion.

"It's time for one of my tricks." Diana said while picking Zatanna up and flying off. "Hang on!"

***

Batcat was cold, tired and hungry. He shivered slightly as he curled up into a ball and shakily wheezed as he lay down to relax. Wasn't he ever going to get a break? He turned to see two dark figures standing in front of a truck while holding very large nets. He got up immediately and tiredly backed up. Nope.

**Batcat's meeting his peril! :O Someone dress up in tights and save him! …Or you could wait for Diana and Zatanna. By the way, I'll give you a very minor spoiler: Diana IS going to sing. But the question is what? Write your ideas in your reviews or PM me. (Although I have a few already.) Thanks everybody for reading! ;)**


	5. The Deal

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

There was a dark, shadowy, cold cave that had paths of water leading into an even deeper, darker part of the cave. Wonder Woman, Zatanna and a blond woman were standing on the edge of the water.

"Thank you for setting this up." Zatanna spoke.

"Please. Your League has done much good in my name. When you summoned me… how could I refuse?" The blonde woman spoke with sincerity. It was noticeable that she was holding a sword, a scale, and her eyes were blind-folded.

"Here she comes." Wonder Woman said while pointing. They looked over to see an old-fashioned canoe floating over their way. A zombie-like creature was pedaling and wearing a dark brown robe. Another character that wasn't seeable was also dressed in a robe that covered their face. From the shape, it was clear that it was a female.

"Don't look at her directly." The blonde woman warned. Zatanna took out two handkerchiefs so Diana and her could put them over their eyes.

The woman stepped off the canoe and revealed herself to be a green, reptilian woman with living snakes for hair. Her eyes were practically yellow slits, and she looked ancient.

"Medusa. You have a chance to earn leniency." The blonde woman began. "If you help our visitors. You were Circe's cellmate weren't you?"

"C-girl and me did some time together in the Pit of Eternal Torment." Medusa said in a harsh, reptilian voice. "That's where they hang you by your ankles and weasels come each night to eat your fingers. They grow back the next day, but trust me… it gets old REAL quick."

"Did she ever mention Hippolyta?" Zatanna inquired.

"Are you kidding? Hippolyta. HIPPOLYTA! All the time Hippolyta. When I get my hands on her… yadda, yadda, yadda." Medusa ranted.

"Do you have anything USEFUL to say?" Diana growled. "I guess we're wasting our time."

"Wait! Wait!" Medusa begged. "Uh… there was one other thing! Circ was always saying she wanted to headline at the Amphitheatre." The two didn't react what so ever causing her to impatiently press on. "The Amphitheatre? On Meakenols, duh! Circ was wicked jealous of her cousins the Sirens. And swore she'd someday get her turn on the band stand!"

"And you know those statues at the entrance? Mine." Medusa said with pride.

"Thank you Medusa. And know that you have earned 300 years off your sentence." The blonde said as her scale tipped over.

"Freedom in 4010, ring-a-ding-ding." Medusa said mockingly.

She climbed back in the canoe and the pedaling creature held out its hand.

"Uh… there's a small service charge." The blonde said as if she forgot and only realized it now.

Wonder Woman gulped realizing that she didn't have any money and looked at Zatanna. Zatanna conjured up her purse and pulled out a couple coins.

"I got this." She said as she handed them to the creature. The creature put them in a robe pocket and steered the boat away into the deep tunnels of the cave.

"When ya see Circe, tell her I want my curling iron back." Medusa called as they disappeared into the cave.

***

B'Wanna Beast was nearby bent over in an alley. Two cats were looking at him curiously.

"C'mon guys! Help me out here." B'Wanna Beast begged. "Skinny, mangy, black, REALLY grouchy."

The cats just cocked their heads looked at each other and then back at him. They simply meowed and walked away.

"What do you mean you don't care?!" B'Wanna Beast called back. "Selfish cats!"

***

Batcat backed up into a wall as he was surrounded by the two people. They were revealed to be two guys and had two nets. Batcat immediately made a run for it out into the streets, but wasn't fast enough, due to being so tired and was caught in a net.

"Where should we take it?" The man that trapped Batcat in the net asked.

"Look at the mangy thing." The other man said. "Probably sick and starved. We should take it to be put out of its misery."

Batcat struggled in the net and started clawing at the fabric immediately. He was then loaded into the truck and they drove away.

***

They were at the pound and Batcat was put in a cage. He growled and hissed and angrily clawed at the bars and banged against the walls. He sighed shakily and looked above to see a woman, professionally dressed, with red hair cascading down her back and in a lab coat. She looked slightly sad at the sight of the cat, and opened the cage to take him out. Batcat wasn't very merciful.

He struggled and shook around like crazy, but she held a tight grip. He angrily scratched her wrist and kicked her face as he jumped downwards. He made a break for it and tumbled out of the door, but he ended up in the room he was trying to avoid.

Batcat gasped and leapt out of people's grasps and bounded on a table towards the window. He almost jumped out, but someone grabbed his legs and pulled him downwards while closing the window. He did a strange spin out of their grasp and jumped back down onto the floor. Someone pulled his tail which made him very mad. NO ONE made the Batcat angry. And this was the last straw.

Batcat instead of scratching bit the person's wrist as deep as his teeth would allow and ran before he could tell if he made them bleed or not. He swerved around people's legs and dashed out the door. A man leapt out and tackled him into a wall causing him to almost fall unconscious. Batcat started kicking his back-legs at an impressive speed and even kicked their face several times. He twisted out of their grasp and darted towards the door that he should have exited out of in the first place. A woman stepped in front of him and slammed it shut.

"Can't leave now, can you?" She growled while picking him up. He only liked it when DIANA did that, but he hated this woman.

He twirled in a circle and clumsily scratched her face causing her to cry out and let go. Batcat then wrapped his tail around the doorknob as he fell and stretched backwards causing it to open. He dashed out for freedom and decided that the fun and games was over. He decided to head back out into the streets. Or he did decide that before B'Wanna Beast got him.

Batcat turned angrily to face him. Oh-no he didn't!

***

Zatanna and Wonder Woman teleported to the Amphitheatre where statues were positioned outside.

"I have to admit. Medusa does good work." Zatanna said in awe.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Wonder Woman said while running inside to the entrance. Zatanna followed immediately and the two psyched themselves up for the meeting to come.

***

Clapping was heard from the audience as Circe stood up on stage at the microphone.

"Thank you. Thank you. You've all been so kind to me tonight." Circe said with what seemed to be genuine honesty. "You know, my cousins the Sirens, never thought I could sing. Really! They thought they were all that with the charm the sailors' routine, but I'm showing them aren't I?"

There was a confused silence from the audience causing Circe to give them a threatening glare. At this, they clapped immediately and Circe's face softened.

"Oh thank you! I love you all!" Circe officially declared as if this made a difference. "Are there any requests?"

"stcejbo kcatta ecriC!" A voice called.

"I'm not sure I know that one." Circe said curiously.

She gasped as table went flying and smacked her. It was revealed to be Zatanna as she hit Circe with another table.

"Insolent trickster! You dare to strike—" She was smacked with a chair. "You dare to strike—ow!—" A table smacked her. "You dare to strike—" A table-cloth flew over her face. "Quit it!" She yelled while removing the cloth. "Oh-no." She said in disbelief as a piano crushed her against the wall.

In Wizard of Oz style, her feet turned flat and slipped under the piano. It exploded in a green gas as Circe floated above; revealing her true form outfit. She turned to the male dancers that aided her and spoke in dismay.

"Well? Defend your mistress!" She growled while turning them into animals.

One turned into a mountain goat, one turned into a panther, and one turned into a tiger. The other animals were a boar, wolf and bear. They all charged for Wonder Woman and Zatanna immediately. Most of them leapt for Wonder Woman in an instant.

***

Batcat struggled in B'Wanna Beast's grip and thrashed around, but B'Wanna Beast kept his distance so that he couldn't be attacked this time.

"I have to hand it to you Bats. You're a real pain to handle. And Justice Leaguers thought you were bad as a human!" B'Wanna Beast chuckled.

Batcat just did a Batcat-glare and turned away, accepting defeat.

***

Wonder Woman was wrestling with a tiger, and then easily knocked it off with her super-strength. Wonder Woman then spun around in a tornado fashion, knocking the other animals away immediately. Meanwhile, Zatanna struggled with a panther and then performed a spell on it after dodging a pounce.

"elbat eb egac!" Zatanna growled while pointing her wand at the panther. The table it was standing on turned into a cage and trapped it.

Zatanna ran over to Wonder Woman who was angrily readying herself to attack Circe.

"You're both beginning to remind me of Sisyphus after a hard day of pushing his boulder up the mountain, but me? I could keep this up ALL night." Circe said while preparing to attack.

Wonder Woman realizing that this was true started to speak and decided to use a Batman tactic.

"Magic always has a price." Diana blurted out. "Always."

"And your point is?" Circe asked in a bemused voice.

"What do I have to do to turn Batcat—I mean Batman back to normal?" Diana asked in a calm yet demanding voice.

"Well…. now you're getting interesting." Circe said while floating downwards and landing on the ground. She proceeded to walk towards Diana. "I want something from you that's precious. Something that you've worked very hard to conceal. Something when gone, you can never regain. Something so _shattering._"

**Ooooh! I really liked your song choices, and I couldn't decide by myself! So I've decided to put a poll in my profile. It contains song choices that I've narrowed down and you can vote! Keep in mind that your votes will decide what song Diana sings, so choose wisely! The next chapter will be up when I have the winning song.**


	6. Life Would Suck Without You

**Chapter 6: Life Would Suck Without You**

**Congratulations to** **bmwwromancefangirl for her suggestion of "My Life Would Suck Without You" winning the votes! I want to say thanks to everyone for voting and their song suggestions! Enjoy. :)**

Wonder Woman sighed to herself as she stood up on stage. Never in her life did she think that she would have to do this. She didn't think she's have to sing in front of an audience of snoots, but she would do anything to save Batman and if this was it, then so be it. She stepped up to the microphone and winced at the men staring at her as if she was a goddess. She sighed and tested the microphone to make sure that it worked.

***

B'Wanna Beast entered the Amphitheatre quietly and placed Batcat down on the floor. Batcat glared at him angrily and was about to hiss, but then obediently sat down when he saw Diana on stage. He watched her intently as she opened her mouth to sing.

***

"Guess this means you're sorry." Diana began while singing in a strong, surprisingly fluid voice. "You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back, all you said before."

She pulled the microphone off the stand and started walking around while singing.

"Like how much you wanted… anyone but _me. _Said you'd never come back, but here you are again." She nervously looked around, and didn't realize that Batcat was watching her.

She glanced over at Zatanna and Circe who were looking at her expectantly and then she floated upwards slightly for a cool effect while singing her next line.

"Cause we belong together now, yeah! Forever united here somehow, yeah!" She belted out. "You got a piece of me, and honestly: My life would suck without you!"

Batcat started bobbing his head to the beat and rapidly swaying it from side to side while tapping his paws on the ground. He paused make a face in dismay and tried to stop himself, but it only caused his tail to thump against the ground, so he gave up and continued.

"Maybe I was stupid… for telling you goodbye! Maybe I was wrong… for trying to pick a fight! I know that I got issues, but you're pretty messed up too! Either way I found out: I'm nothing without you!" She started twirling in the air.

"Cause we belong together now, yeah! Forever united here somehow, yeah! You got a piece of me, and honestly: My life would suck without you! " She sang into the microphone.

She paused and looked over to the other side of the room to see Batcat sitting there, madly bobbing his head like some punk rocker cat. She smiled at this, and it encouraged her to make herself stronger.

"Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go, yeah. Cause we belong together now, yeah! Forever united here somehow, yeah! You got a piece of me, and honestly: My life would suck without you!" She sang strongly, almost as if she was a real singer.

She repeated the chorus while twirling in the air, and ended the song on a soft note. The audience clapped immediately and some people even stood up. She flew down towards Zatanna and Circe.

"You'll keep your side of the bargain?" Diana asked while landing in front of them.

"A deal's a deal." Circe nodded. She looked over at Batcat and grinned slightly. "You sure you don't want him to stay like that?"

"It would be adorable." Zatanna giggled. Batcat walked over and sat in front of Diana looking up at her with a big, innocent expression.

"By the way Diana, you should consider singing lessons." Circe added. "You could become almost as good as me."

"I think we should turn him back." Diana smiled.

Circe looked at Batcat and raised her hands.

***

Batman and Diana were walking down a hallway and talking.

"I can't remember that much." Batman admitted as if he was relieved.

"You sure make an adorable cat." Diana grinned.

"Haha." Batman said sarcastically. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Diana said while knowingly rolling her eyes. "The important thing is that you're safe."

"True." Batman agreed but then he looked at Diana with a sly grin. "That's not the only important thing however."

Diana looked at him curiously and then saw him slip a note into her hand and walk away humming the song she sang. She opened the paper in humiliation knowing that he knew what she did and read it in astonishment.

It read:

_Ever consider being a professional singer? – Batcat._

Diana smirked at the name that Bruce signed with and looked ahead to still hear echoes of his humming. She grinned and continued walking on. She had a new nickname for him now.

**Special thanks to everyone for taking their time to review this! I hope you liked the story. :)**


End file.
